Br'er Rabbit (The Adventures of Br'er Rabbit)
Br'er Rabbit is the titular main protagonist of The Adventures of Brer Rabbit. He is the black-tailed jack rabbit and he was a cousin and close friend of Br'er Turtle along with other critters like Br'er Bear, Br'er Gator, Sister Buzzard and other critters. He was voiced by Nick Cannon. Biography He was up in outer space, according to Br'er Turtle for he telling Janey about the story in long time ago, he tells Sister Moon and for she was having the cold and he came to earth and tell Mr. Man about Sister Moon what she wants and he tells all the animals that it came to earth. For it came next, he outwit on Br'er Fox for he nails his tail on the roof, he taking his peanuts and even fish at night, stealing the tail feathers for pluck of Sister Buzzard for grip, he tell that Br'er Gator never eat him and never went back of his gizzard, trick on Br'er Wolf, he trick on Br'er Bear for he hang him upside down the tree and he was disguised as the muddy monster with fangs and horns and causes everyone was scared in Br'er Fox's house party. Then Br'er Rabbit had an idea that he about to save Br'er Turtle from Br'er Wolf, he use the rope and rock to make like pulling a tail was sticking out, was a bull, Br'er Wolf think that the bull buried the ground and he tells Br'er Rabbit that he promised and he says "close enough" and now he uses his red ribbon to tie up on Br'er Wolf's Tail and making it flap, in out of nowhere, the bull charges at him and hits and flings Br'er Wolf in the trees out of site, he saves Br'er Turtle's life. Then Br'er Bear was reading a book and he smells the honey and Br'er Rabbit stop him and he think that Br'er Fox's trap, then they had a plan to trick on Br'er Fox, instead, Br'er Fox trapped Br'er Lion and Br'er Rabbit and Br'er Bear did the trick on Br'er Fox and it eats honey. Later at night, Br'er Fox caught him and he was a bit sad, and Br'er Fox think that how he going to eat him when he is a sad rabbit and he think for taking him for the Laughing Place and later at day, Br'er Rabbit and Br'er Fox made it to the laughing place, which is the laughing tree and Br'er Fox knock on the tree in three times and the swarm of bees chases Br'er Fox and Br'er Rabbit was laughing and now he is happy again. That day, he hops with a stick and the rope but Br'er Wolf catch him since his first confrontation that he tried to eat him, he tells Br'er Wolf about the treasure in the log and about trick soon, by now he walks off and he walk through and he met the Tar Baby and he was stuck and he tried to talk to the Tar Baby it cannot, Br'er Fox and Br'er Wolf caught him for their plans to revenge on him and he tells them not to throw him in the Briar Patch and then Br'er Wolf and Br'er Fox grabbed him and throws him in the Briar Patch and it falls now he was survives in the thorns of Briar Patch and now he says "That will be a day Br'er Fox, that will be a day" and then he hops off. He met Janey for he met her before and he tell Janey to learn to trick and Janey back home for she trick on Lester about the Tuna Cassarole and he along with Br'er Turtle and race with him but the rope trap him and in the outer space, Sister Moon tricks him. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Damsels Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Adventurers Category:Book Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards